Ladders have been used for many years to allow users to reach locations that are otherwise unreachable. Exemplary ladders include step ladders, which generally include a step frame and a support frame connected by a locking mechanism to prevent the ladder from collapsing, and extension ladders, which include a fixed rail and an extension rail generally parallel to one another throughout the length of the ladder. Step ladders may be referred to as A-frame ladders, and are self-supporting ladders, in that they do not need to be leaned against a wall or other structure. Extension ladders are ladders that are conventionally positioned against an elevated surface, such as a wall or the edge of a roof, to support the ladder at a desired angle.
Both step ladders and extension ladders include a plurality of rungs for a user to travel up and down the ladders. Many conventional step ladders and extension ladders include rungs having a depth that is much smaller than the length of a human foot. For example, an exemplary step ladder commonly available at retail stores has a rung depth of only 3 inches. Thus, in a working position, a user of this type of ladder can only fit a portion of his foot on the ladder rungs. Repeated use of this type of ladder may cause one or more foot ailments, such as Achilles tendonitis. Achilles tendonitis is inflammation or irritation of the tendon that attaches to the back of the heel and can be caused by certain forms of activities such as working on a ladder (http://www.footpaincenterofkc.com/common-foot-disorders/).
While certain step ladders include rungs that are themselves closer to the length of a human foot, these step ladders tend to be ones of smaller height. Thus, these ladders would not be suitable for many working purposes, where larger height ladders are required. There remains a need in the art for an assembly to extend the depth of one or more rungs of a ladder.